Slenderman x oc Lemon
by lemoncookie18
Summary: AN: I got sick of people portraying Slender as this sweet caring guy so this is kinda how I think things would happen. (Some horror content) Your friends talked you into looking for notes with them in the woods and things go wrong when you realize the note you find isn't some joke.


I couldn't breath.

That's all I could think as the black tendril constricted around my throat and I stared at the faceless being in front of me.

My friends had been killed. I never wanted to play this game, they're the ones that wanted to go look for notes. I told them it wasn't real, that he was just a picture that some guy had photoshopped and won a contest with but when we found the first note on an old fence... They flipped.

They started freaking out saying we needed to leave before he kills and eats us but I knew better, at least I thought I did at the time. I figured they wanted to scare me, to 'prove' that he was real, but it wasn't a joke.

"If this even is real then if we run he'll just kill us. We have to find all eight pages."

But as we continued to search my friend Elisa started getting sick. By the third note she collapsed and even I had a splitting headache, I knew this couldn't be a prank but I kept going.

"Stay here I'll find the rest and come back for you."

Why had I said that? Because I was stronger in the mind, body and soul than the other three. I could do this, but they'd get hurt should they keep going.

I found the notes. All of them. My headache was gone and I hadn't felt the eyes on me since I left the others but I did now. I ran back to where I left them. I ran until my lungs burned and my legs were sore but I felt the eyes the whole time and when I got there I nearly threw up.

Blood.

All I could smell was blood. Hell I could practically taste it in the air. It was everywhere but my friends were nowhere to be found. There was a note on the ground. A ninth note. But this one was different.

I walked up and ignored the sick feeling I got at the horrid amount of blood that surrounded me, what was strange was that around the note in a perfect circle about two meters wide there was no blood at all. In the middle of the circle was the note and instead of the writing being in black chicken-scratch it was in three different hand writings and blood red. I knew those hand writings...

DON'T LEAVE

COME BACK

RUN

That's when the tendril wrapped around my throat and turned me around to face the tall being.

"No one has ever completed the game before." His voice seemed to reverberate off of everything and I could feel it vibrate in my chest. It wasn't low and growly like I thought it would be but it was smooth and sounded almost human. "I suppose I won't kill you, it will be your reward."

I almost felt relieved until the grip on my throat tightened and I realized he wasn't done with me yet.

"But I will require a bit of incentive to let you go home." His voice was almost a sick tease, like he still intended to kill me, but he loosened his grip on my throat enough for me to speak.

"I swear I won't tell anyone! I'll never tell a soul that you're here!" I pleaded, he let out an amused yet dark chuckle and dropped me to the ground in front of him.

"I know you won't."

I was then slammed down onto my back and pinned down by his tendrils. He was still standing over me looking almost bored but he soon continued talking and started to strip.

"You won't be telling anyone anything once I'm done with you Samantha, you won't be able to. You see I'm not one for taking chances but I do keep my promises. That note is they're dying words, they wanted to say one last thing to you and I promised you would get it, and you did. I promised them that they would die in the song they sang after you left and they did. And now child..." At this point he was completely naked and he knelt down to lean close to my face.

"I promise I'm going to fuck you until you don't have sense enough in you to feel when I cut out your tongue."

My breath hitches and suddenly I could hear fabric tear and there's a harsh jerk to my body and a cold breeze as he rips my clothes off.

This can't be happening.

The sound of flesh tearing as his mouth rips open and his razor sharp teeth and long black tongue are revealed. I feel him lick the side of my neck and nip me lightly causing me to bleed. He licks the wound until it stops bleeding, all the while I can feel his hands running over my body. One hand grabs the small of my back and the other starts rubbing small circles on my clit.

This can't be happening.

I know myself for the sounds I make and I hate myself all the more for the strangled moan that rips from my throat. One of his tendrils pins both my hands above my head and another makes its way down to my heated core, teasing me, slipping inside just enough to feel it and then back out again.

"P-please!" I beg although at this point I don't know if I'd rather him stop and leave me be or just shove himself inside me already.

"Please what? You have to be specific." He mocks me, his torn mouth doesn't move with the words.

"Please s-stop." I whisper and he lets out another dark chuckle.

"You tell me to stop but your body doesn't want me to. And besides child I made a promise."

He abruptly shoved his tendril inside of me and I screamed. It hurt. Like hell. He didn't wait for me to adjust, he began pumping it in and out of me hard and with each movement a new wave of pain burst through me. His hand continued to rub my clit and I felt a building pain inside of me. After a few minutes I came, I screamed again and I could feel blood running from between my legs and tears running down my face but the faceless being didn't care. He removed his tendril from my abused pussy and flipped me onto my hands and knees slamming my upper body onto the ground so my ass was in the air. He lined himself up and slammed into me causing me to shriek again as his thick length was forced in and out of me.

He slammed into me again and again and soon the pain and pleasure were too much and I came again, but he continued. I couldn't stand this, I tried to tell him to stop but all I could do was scream and moan. I lost count of how many times the coil in my stomach broke but each time was stronger and longer than the last. I was vaguely aware that he was biting me every so often but it was just a dull ache for a split second before it was gone and my senses were once again overwhelmed by the pain in my abused core. I felt no more pleasure, I just wanted it to end, I wanted him to kill me. I didn't realize he had pulled out until he placed his dick at my asshole.

"D-d-" I tried to tell him not to but he didn't listen. He shoved himself inside me and continued pounding me. A new pain formed, a searing burn from my ass and I tried to scream but my voice was gone, now all I could do was wait and pray that I just die right there.

He suddenly stopped and went ridged as he came in my ass and groaned loud and long. He finally pulled out of me before flipping me over and opening my mouth. I tasted blood and spit it out before falling unconscious.

I woke up in the hospital with no tongue, unable to move from the pain all through out my body.


End file.
